


ladies leave your man at home

by trionerd



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Female Friendship, Galentine's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trionerd/pseuds/trionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week of Valentine's Day and Unique finds herself missing her best friend.  Enter Marley with a proposal that may help her feel less lonely.  A short friendship fic inspired by Parks and Recreation's holiday, Galentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ladies leave your man at home

Because Mademoiselle Cecilia ends her last class of the day - the (exceedingly banal) level two French - with a worksheet of basic grammar that she can finish in under two minutes, Unique often finds herself at the choir room for Glee practice before anybody else.  She doesn’t mind this.  In fact, she revels in the few minutes that she’s able to decompress before the boisterous and often overwhelming energy of the other club members come sweeping into the room.  Though she likes McKinley much more than she thought she would, every Diva (including Nationally ranked show-choir MVPs) needs time to recharge before engaging with the woefully plebeian masses misnamed ‘high school students.’

And this is especially true given this week Unique is having.  Because not even Glee Club, a place in which she’s always found a reasonable amount of catharsis, is available for her stress relief needs.  In a fit of short term forgetfulness, Unique had failed to realize that this week is Valentine's Day themed; therefore, her original plan for the week (which had been to dedicate the song _Wig in a Box_ to one Miss Tina Cohen Chang) has been dashed in favor of love songs and Mr. Schuester’s return and wedding planning.

Which isn’t to say Unique doesn’t _like_ love songs or weddings, and to claim as much would be patently untrue.  She’s a huge fan of romance and is wholly looking forward to Mr. Schuester’s wedding.   She’s got a _banging_ new dress to wear to the reception with matching lipstick that might leave her in danger of outshining at least the rest of the guests, if not the bride herself, and she knows (via pointed inquiries made to Blaine) that Mercedes and Kurt will be flying in for the occasion.  With the older Puckerman sure to be creeping around the reception as well, there’s sure to be access to booze, all of which fits nicely into her plans to get her major party on. 

Her own woeful singleness besides, Unique has no real reason to justify _why_ she’s been feeling crappy these past few days.  Sure, it sort of sucks to be in an environment where the only people who recognize her fabulousness on a regular basis don’t seem to have any real interest in dating her, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t wish she had a date on Valentine's day.  But overall, the emotions she’s been feeling, one she can only classify as an abstract type of low level loneliness, feels different from love sickness to her.

All in all, Unique thinks her melancholy may stem from the fact that she misses her best friend.

Marley Rose has quickly become one of the best friends Unique has ever had.  Funny, talented, and cuter than a Jimmy Choo handbag, Marley had swept into Unique’s life with a breathless charm and earnest sincerity that Unique had initially been weary of, and sometimes worries will bite Marley in the ass one day. A worry that had briefly appeared to be extremely valid - since Marley had genuinely believed Kitty had her best interests at heart, even though Kitty had advocated she lose weight. 

Still, Unique isn’t too distressed on her behalf, because she’s seen first hand that Marley has a fiercitude Unique knows the other club members tend to overlook because they see her as a tragic little miss perfect. One of the first people to jump in for Unique’s defense, and the girl who has womanizer Jake Puckerman making moony eyes at her to rival only Blaine Anderson’s, Unique has nothing but mad respect for the girl, which she knows Marley reciprocates. 

But Jake’s recent Valentines Day wooing has kept Marley fairly busy over the last few days. Last week’s Diva week glee assignment had been the last time Unique and Marley had had any substantial time to hang out, and that had been cut short by other performances and Santana’s return. So right now, Unique is urgently craving some good female companionship -  even if that means simply dishing about the delicious caramel chocolate that is Jake Puckerman - which sporadic texting with one’s bestie doesn’t quite fulfill. 

“Hey!”

As if summoned by Unique’s ponderings, Marley comes bounding brightly into the choir room.  Unique rises to greet her, wide smile breaking out on her face, and they quickly embrace while dropping air kisses to either side of each other’s cheeks, before settling into chairs next to each other.

“Hey girl,” Unique responds, turning in her seat to greet Marley’s grinning visage. “How are you?”

“I’m doing _wonderfully_ ,” Marley answers unnecessarily, given the blissed out look on her face: even her _eyes_ seem to be sparkling.  “Isn’t this week the greatest!”

“For those of us being wooed by a delicious hunk of man meat, I’m sure it is,” Unique answers wryly, first smirking at the blush that blossoms on Marley’s cheek and then laughing at the wicked leer that steals over her face.

“Oh stop,” Marley says, batting a hand in her direction, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  But she doesn’t deny it and she’s still grinning lasciviously.

“Enough about me though, how are you?" 

“I’m doing amazingly darling,” Unique answers.  Because honestly? She _is_ feeling better now that she’s having a conversation with her bestie.  “Using this time alone to plot my stunning wedding outfit”

“Which I still can’t believe you won’t show me!” Marley exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Unique smiles. “I need to make an entrance!  This queen needs to make sure she keeps her subjects in their place.”

At this, Marley dissolves into giggles.  When she’s done, she addresses Unique once again.  “Actually Unique, I’m really glad I caught you.  Other than plotting to mastermind a Beyonce-esque coup d’etat at the wedding, do you have any plans tonight?”

“No, why?”  Unique asks, before she realizes what Marley might be preparing to request.  “Do you have a date with Jake tonight? Do you need help planning your outfit?” 

“No,” Marley says with a shake of her head.  “I mean...I do have a date with Jake,” and now she’s smiling in an infectiously smitten way as she continues, “but that’s not ‘till tomorrow night.”

“Girl, you’ve been holding out on me!”  And she has been.  Though Unique knows they’ve been dating on-and-off for the past two weeks, regular dates are one thing and Valentines Day dates are a _whole other_.

“No, no, I haven’t!” Marley hastens to assure her.  “He _just_ asked me out today and it was wonderful and romantic and - well I can tell you more about it later.  But I’m free tonight and I was hoping that you were as well?”

“Yeah I’m free.”  Unique answers.  “Why? Do you...need help practicing the song you’re going to sing at the wedding or something?”

“No actually I...was wondering if you’ve ever heard of a show called Parks and Recreation?”

Though that’s _definitely_ not the line of inquiry Unique was expecting from Marley, she answers her immediately.  “Of course I have.  Funniest show of my _life_.  Donna Meagle is the woman I aspire to be.”  Which is true. Unique takes the life philosophy of ‘treating yourself’ Donna espouses on the show as near _gospel_.  “But what does that have to do with anything? 

“Galentine’s day!” Marley shouts with an accompanying lively clap.

That at least sounds familiar to Unique “Oh yeah! That’s the holiday that...”

“...celebrates lady friendships, correct!”  Marley finishes for her.

“Well what does that have to do with me?” Unique asks.  Marley, for her part, looks slightly bemused at this question, and leans in close to Unique, eye level to eye level, before speaking again. 

“Welllll, I was hoping you’d accompany me to dinner tonight, _duh_ ,” she says like it’s the most obvious conclusion in the world.  “I remembered last night that Galentine’s day is today, so I made some quick reservations at Breadstix that we can _totally_ cancel.  But I’m really hoping that we could celebrate together tonight!”

And Unique?  Is _stunned._  

Almost instantly losing the battle to blink back her tears, Unique knows she is probably gaping openly at Marley. But so visceral is her reaction to the casual inquiry, she can’t help it: she gives in to the emotions gripping at her chest.

Because Unique is secure in herself; she knows who she is, and she understands that while her gender identity may be confusing to other people, it has been an internal process that she feels confidence over.  But getting to the place where she is now, a place where she’s been able to find comfort within her body and her identity, has taken time. It’s been incredibly difficult, made harder by the fact that many people still don’t, and probably will not ever, accept her for who she is. 

But Marley had thought about who she had wanted to celebrate a holiday about lady friendships with, and she had thought almost instanly of _her_.

It’s such a simple act of kindness, one Unique knows that she shouldn’t be as grateful as she is for, but the truth of the matter is, Unique hasn’t found the world to be a place that’s even merely decent. So this request? It _counts_. 

Which is why Unique finds herself reaching over and grabbing Marley’s hand to hold tight.  She sniffles and clears her throat delicately, but it doesn’t do much to help; she can still hear her voice wavering as she gives Marley her answer. 

“I would love to celebrate with you tonight, Marley Rose.” 

They stay suspended in the moment, squeezing hands and beaming at each other for a few wonderful seconds until, of course, the rest of the club starts to trickle in. They let go of each other’s hands, allowing Unique a moment to surreptitiously wipe away the tears on her cheek, as everyone comes clambering in. They’re loud and boisterous and for once, Unique doesn’t feel the need to roll her eyes at everyone’s ridiculous shenanigans.  She’s giddy as people start to take their seats, Jake making a beeline to where Marley is sitting and throwing an arm over her shoulder breezily, Sugar practically skipping over to the seat next to Unique, everyone else taking the seat of their fancy. 

“Marley?” Unique says a few minutes later, as a fidgety looking Finn walks into the classroom, crossing to write on the dry erase board. 

“Hmmm?” Marley asks, turning towards her from under Jake’s arm and his murmured whispers into her ear, expression open and content.

“Thank you.” It’s said with the most sincerity she can muster, the quiet of her voice partially obscured by the chaos of the choir room.  Marley doesn’t seem to have any problem hearing her though, as she leans back in towards Unique for a few moments more.

“Don’t mention it.”  She playfully bumps her shoulder against Uniques. “You’re my best friend, silly; of course I want to celebrate you!”

Unique’s week is definitely looking up. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story struck me randomly as I was walking home from class today, and I couldn't get anything else done until I got it out. Subsequently, it was a complete mess until Jaymee betaed it for me and whipped it into shape. Many thanks to her, and happy Galentine's/Valentine's Day to those that celebrate it!


End file.
